An NCIS Story
by KateT101
Summary: Orphans Danni and Stevie run away onto a marine base... what will happen when Stevie meets ncis?
1. 01 The Accident That Changed Everything

My feet hit the concrete hard. It hurt a bit, since I didn't have any shoes on and I was basically dragging Danni. Danni's my best friend. We were in the same orphanage, but we never wanted to get picked, because we wanted to stay together all our life. We'd dirty ourselves up and act really retarded so that no one would want us.  
I've always been the strong, tomboyish type. I'd get us into trouble and never mind about the consequences. She'd worry. If you're wondering why we're running, it's because I decided to run away from the crappy orphanage that our parents dumped us in. The police had been after us for months, apparently we were meant to leave our new address. I mean, come on, we didn't know where the hell we were going! Anyway, in the middle of the night, Danni had woken me up.  
"Stevie! Stevie, wake up!" I'd sat up and looked at her with an expression that I'm what I was sure was some sort of 'Thanks-so-much-for-waking-me –up-when-I've-had-like-no-sleep-all-week' look. "Stevie, I saw something, they're coming!" I immediately knew who she was talking about. The police/social service people were coming for us.  
"How long?" I asked. You see, Danni can see the future, she's actually pretty accurate at it too, she's hardly ever wrong.  
"About 5 minutes. They're very fast, we've gotta hurry!" she said, throwing some of her clothes into her backpack, I did the same. I began to climb out of the nearest window and she followed. The house we'd been living in was basically on death row, it was so old that walls here and there were broken and crumbling. The window was on the third story of the house and would be a long and sore fall. Luckily, about three old mattresses were right under the window. I jumped gracefully from the window onto the mattresses below.  
"Come on, Danni! Hurry!" I exclaimed. She looked down at me and the mattresses, "Danni," I said with much power in my voice, "it's not going to hurt! The mattresses will break your fall!" I yelled up to her.  
"Yeah, or my leg!" she screamed.  
"Come on! They'll get us if you don't jump soon," I could hear the sirens, they were getting closer, "Danni!"  
She whimpered, but jumped, clumsily falling, face-first onto the top mattress.  
I groaned and lugged her up, dragging her down the back path of the house, into the forest.  
So, that's how we were running. I could hear the sirens, louder, louder. I was practically dragging Danni down the path.  
"Come on! You have to run a bit too, you know!" I said angrily through my teeth.  
"Stevie, I'm not as strong or fit as you! I can't run that fast!"  
"Danni, this isn't as hard as you think!" The trees broke, revealing a road that I was sure was on some sort of Naval Base. How the hell had we ended up here?, "Crap!" I said, "They can get us by car! Where the hell can we go now?" I asked myself out loud.  
"Maybe we could go to a hotel, or something," Danni suggested quietly.  
"How are we meant to afford it? The only way is to go to 'Sir Crap-a-lot's house of Crappy service,'" That's not a real place, if you must know.  
"Stevie, stop making jokes! It's not nice the way you talk to me!"  
"Danni, you know I make those jokes to ease pain and stuff. Remember, I've always been the one that looks at the reality in front of her and refuses to accept it, especially without a joke. You're the realistic one, who trusts science and stuff, I'm the one who loves spooks, vampires, wizards and auras!" I dragged her across the road and began to walk down the pathway. Until I heard sirens, right in front of us, a couple of blocks away, at least.  
"Come on," I said as I pulled her into an alleyway, "OK, Danni, this would be a really good time to have a vision.  
"Um...," she sat down cross-legged, closed her eyes and leaned back against a wall, "I can't seem to see anything that'll help us,"  
"Anything, Danni, anything at all, just so long as it helps us now, you know, not like 'Elvis's relatives are convinced he's alive,' or something stupid like that,"  
"I'm sorry Stevie, I can't see anything, I think something's tampering with my gift!" she sobbed.  
"No. No, Danni, don't start crying, it's probably just the atmosphere, being the middle of the night, in an alleyway near dumpsters and being chased by the FBI,"  
"The FBI are after us now?" she exclaimed. OK, she's my best friend, and yet, she's such an easy target.  
"Hey, you know me, I love to exaggerate!"  
She slapped me, it didn't hurt, but the gesture itself was hurtful, "Don't freakin' scare me like that!"  
"Where the hell can we go!" I repeated.  
"Hey, I recognise this place!" Danni exclaimed happily, "This is near where we were taken on an excursion one day. Remember? We went to see the Marines? It was actually pretty fun!,"  
"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I totally remember! We went to see a small factory that made something. Didn't that factory close down?" she nodded, "Duh, let's go!"  
"Don't you think they'll look there? I mean, how many factories would we know of that have closed down? None, except this one," she asked in her manner-of-fact way.  
"If they look there, we'll bolt again, simple!" I replied happily.  
"Stephanie," she said my full name, so I knew it was serious, "I haven't slept much, I'm tired, these visions wake me up at night, and it's almost impossible to get back to sleep! The orphanage helped with that, they gave me little red pills, and the visions went, I was normal! Can we please go back?"  
"They gave you pills?" I exclaimed, "And you never told me?"  
"Stevie, this is my life! I don't have to tell you everything!" she said, tears in her eyes.  
"You know what? I really don't need this crap from you. You've always been the only one I can trust, the only one that understands me. And now you want to go back to that hell-hole? Those pills must've cost a fortune, that's probably why we ate crap, slept in rusty old bed with lumpy mattresses and moth-eaten blankets. Why we wore rags and went to stupid field-trips where we learnt nothing!"  
"Stevie, you think it's my fault how poor the orphanage was? You think it's my fault that your mother dumped you there? Well then... screw you! I'm going back, it's a hell-of-a-lot easier than living on the streets, broken-down houses and in closed-down, crappy factory!" She started to walk away.  
"You know, we never really lived in that factory, so it doesn't count!" I yelled after her, but she kept walking, unlike she normally did when she'd get sick of me. She'd stop, think and laugh. I liked to believe that she thought about the good time we'd have together, or how stupid our argument was. She didn't do that this time, "Danni! Danni! Come back!" I yelled after her, she still didn't turn, "Fine! I don't need you! I don't need anybody!" she still didn't come back. "Danni! I'm sorry! Please come back!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as she continued down the road. A car suddenly came speeding around the corner. She'd been walking in the middle of the road, and the car crashed into her. Her body flung onto the windscreen and over the top of the car. She landed, all broken and bruised, on the road. That's how my best friend died.


	2. 02 NCIS Help With Answers

I ran to her. I sat next to her on the road, watching the blood slowly come out of her cuts. I cried for her. We'd been through everything together, everything, and now, she was gone, and there was no way I could ever bring her back. I couldn't believe it. Danielle Morris, my best friend, was dead.  
"Is she alright?" The driver asked me. He was about my age.  
At that, I lost it, "What do you mean, 'Is she alright?'? She's dead! It's all your fault! You did this," I stood up and moved towards him.  
"Hey, hey, calm down! She's gonna be happier now, she's in a better place...,"  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" I pulled my fist back and punched him right in the face.  
"Whoa!" he yelped and ran into his car-which had a completely broken windshield-and drove off.  
I ran to the nearest payphone and dialled 9-1-1.  
A woman picked up the phone, "9-1-1, what's the emergency?"  
I sniffled and said, "My best friend has been hit by a car and the driver drove away. I'm sure she's dead," I said before my eyes started to water.  
"Did you check for a pulse?" she asked.  
"No! She's dead! There's no way she could be alive! I can feel that she's gone," I yelled into the phone, "I don't want her to be lying on the road like she is, get her a ambulance or something!"  
"OK, calm down...?"  
"Stephanie Jules, Stevie," I replied.  
"Stevie, take a deep breath," I did as she told me, "You OK? Now, tell me the street that she's on," I gave her the information.  
I picked up Danni's body and placed it carefully on the sidewalk and waited for the police... The police! Holy Crap! They were coming, and yet, I was still here, it's not like I could leave her!  
In a few minutes, two trucks arrived on the base. A man, with dark brown hair got out of one of the trucks, followed by a woman with long, curly black hair and an older man with grey hair. Out of the back of the truck, came a man with blonde hair.  
"Enjoy the ride, Probie?" asked the brown-haired man. The woman chuckled.  
"No, Tony, I didn't! Thanks for asking, though!"  
The both trucks said NCIS on it, this wasn't the FBI. An older man, with white hair got out of the passenger seat of the other truck saying "Mr Palmer, your medical knowledge will never outrun mine, since I have been alive longer than you!"  
The man who replied was younger and had glasses and didn't seem to fit in with the whole "Agent" game, "Doctor, I may not be as smart as you when it comes to human studies, but I am smarter when it comes to animal studies!" as he walked around the back of the truck and pulled out a streacher.  
"True, Mr Palmer, that is true," The 'doctor' replied.  
The man with grey hair approached me, "You must be the girl who called it in. I'm NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs. You must be Stephanie Jules," I nodded.  
The man, Tony groaned, "She's touching the body, contaminate evidence!"  
"Tony, she's been through a lot, her best friend just died! Lay off!"  
"Oh, but what you fail to see, Ms Ziva David, is that... I have had no sleep tonight! I'm grumpy! I'm tired! So you lay off! I don't get up at this time, unlike you!"  
Agent Gibbs sighed and stood in front of Tony, "DiNozzo! Stop complaining! This is a crime scene, a hit and run, we've found the hit, no find the guy who ran!"  
"On it boss!" he started to take pictures.  
Agent Gibbs helped me up and sat me in the back of the truck he's been in while Tony took pictures of Danni. I could feel tears coming, but I didn't want to cry in front of a Agent.  
He put his hands into his pockets and pulled out a clean, white handkerchief, "Don't be afraid to cry, as Ziva said, you've been through a lot," he said kindly.  
"Gibbs! We've got tire tracks!" The blonde man shouted.  
"Why do people call you Gibbs?" I asked.  
"Because it's my last name, and I'm the boss," he replied as he walked to the blonde guy saying, "Good work McGee,"  
The woman approached me, "Hello Stephanie-"  
"Stevie," I corrected.  
She was taken aback "Stevie, I'm Officer Ziva David. Can you tell me what happened?"  
"We were running away, away from the police," I replied.  
"The police are after you?"  
"Yeah, we ran away from the orphanage and they called the police. Danni can see the future, she's physic, and she woke me up and told me that they were coming. We ran, and ended up here. She was tired, she couldn't sleep because of the visions, and that she wanted to go back to the orphanage, 'cause they gave her some red pills, that helped her sleep and stopped the visions. I blamed her for the terribleness of the orphanage. She walked away from me, in the middle of the road. I called after her, but she kept going. Then the car was speeding, it rounded the corner and... she...she...," I cried.  
Ziva paused before saying, "It's OK, we've got all the information we need," she started to get up and I remember another detail.  
"Officer David?" I asked, "I remember something else. The man who hit her, he came out to see if she was ok, and I got really angry that...," I took a deep breath, "...that I punched him in the face,"  
She looked at me. I showed her my bloody right hand.  
"DNA!" she said, "Gibbs!" she went up to him and talked, occasionally looking at me. While she was gone, the Tony guy came up to me.  
"Hello, Stevie, my name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony." he smiled, "I'm sorry, about before, I know that you heard. I know you've been through a lot, losing a friend like that...,"  
I stood up, "She was my best friend in the world! And that guy killed her!" I screamed. All of the agents, even the small one, 'Mr Palmer' was staring with an open mouth, "My turn to apologise," I sat down again, "Sorry, Tony,"  
"As I said, you've been through a lot. I just need a description of the car,"  
"What about the guy?"  
"We'll get a sketch artist to draw him," he explained.  
"Oh, okay. Um, well, it was blue, a sleek build. The windshield would be shattered, after her...," My eyes were starting to water again, so I dabbed my them with Gibbs's handkerchief.  
"Thanks, that's all we need for now," he stood up and walked around the truck. I heard him and Gibbs's talking.  
"What are we meant to do with her?" Tony asked.  
"We'll take her to Abby, and get the blood taken off her and try to find a DNA match. Geez, DiNozzo, you've been here long enough, I would've thought you'd catch on!"  
"No, Gibbs, I mean, what do we do when we've got all the evidence off of her? Do we send her back to the orphanage?"  
I got up and walked around to the side of the truck, "I'm not going back to that place! It's got too many memories!"  
They both looked at me, astonished, "You could always stay with one of us," Gibbs suggested.  
"Like who?" Tony asked, "Staying with Ziva? If Stevie got up at night, Ziva would shoot her. Or Probie? With the gadgets and gismos? Or you? No offence boss, but I don't think she's gonna want to have sawdust in her lungs. Or me? I'll keep her up all night talking about movies,"  
"Abby?" Gibbs suggested.  
"No offence to Abby either, but with the voodoo and coffins?" Gibbs gave him a stare that I didn't know/understand, "Right. Stevie, who would you rather stay with? Me, Gibbs, Ziva, Probie-Wan-Kenobi, Ducky or Abby?"  
"Who?" I asked confused. Tony was about to say something, but Gibbs cut in.  
"DiNozzo, let's just get her to Abby and maybe Abs might have a spare coffin,"  
The next thing I knew, I was in the NCIS truck with Tony driving, Ziva in between me and him, the blonde man, McGee, in the back and Gibbs, 'Ducky' and 'Mr Palmer' in the other truck.  
We pulled up at a big building. The truck went around the back into a garage. I got out of the car, as did everyone else.  
"Tony, did you have to drive so fast and stop so suddenly?" McGee asked climbing out of the back.  
"Yes," Tony said smiling as he scanned his eye, letting us into a elevator.  
"We came out of the elevator into a big room. Tony and Ziva lead to a squad room, with 4 desks, computers and a plasma.  
"Wow! You guys have a lot of high-tech stuff!" I said.  
McGee chuckled "Yeah,"  
Gibbs arrived in the squad room, "McGee, take Stevie to Abby and make sure she gets cleaned up. Ask Abby if she can stay with her,"  
"Sure, boss. Come on, Stevie," We walked out the other end of the squad room to another elevator. We got inside.  
"Do you have a gun? And a badge?" I asked McGee.  
He smiled nervously "Um, yes. We all do. But Ziva's always ready for an attack, so she has a whole heap of weapons on her,"  
"Cool," I said.  
The elevator pinged and we go off into a hallway with orange coloured walls with a open door opposite the elevator. Music was playing loudly from the room inside. McGee walked in, and I followed.  
A woman was on the computer looking at something, Science and technology were never my best subjects. She had her black hair tied up in high pigtails and a short, black skirt on with a red top.  
"Hey Abby," she turned.  
"Hey McGee!" she hugged him. Now that she was facing me, I could see that she had a lot of makeup on; blood-red lipstick, lip gloss and eyeliner. She had a spider wed tattoo on the left side of her neck, "Oh, hello. Who are you?" she asked me.  
"Um, I'm Stephanie Jules, Stevie," I replied.  
"I'm the scientist of NCIS, Abigail Sciuto, Abby," she said kindly.  
"She witnessed her friend get hit by a car. She took a swing at the guy who was driving the car-" Abby looked at me with a approved expression on her face, "-and she has his blood on her hand," I held up my bloody right hand again.  
"Cool! Come with me, and we'll get you cleaned up." Abby dragged me to a desk. She took out a vile and swiped the blood off of me.  
Tony, Gibbs and Ziva walked through the door, "I cannot believe how brave you were to stay with the body and call the police after what you had witnessed," Tony said, patting me on the back in a brotherly fashion, "I mean, when Kate, my old partner, died, I could barely stand to look at her. Probie wouldn't even go down to the morgue to see her-" he was interrupted by a slap on the head by Gibbs

DiNozzo's look on his face was so comical that I burst out laughing.  
"DiNozzo! Shut up and try to find some sort of lead," Gibbs growled. He looked at Abby.  
"Gibbs, you forgot my Caf-Pow!" she said sadly. Gibbs nodded towards her desk where a Caf-Pow! was sitting. Abby stared at it and then looked at Gibbs, "How... did you do that?" she asked slowly. Gibbs gave her a sly look, "right, never mind. Um, nothing much. There was some glass at the crime-scene and fibres on the... body," she said the last word slowly, glancing at me. I kept my poker-face on, not showing any emotions, "We haven't got a match on the blood yet..." Abby was interrupted by a beeping noise, "Oh, yes, we do." She click the mouse. A face came up of a 17 year old boy. "Brian Jackson, 17. No criminal record, attends Maybour High School. Here's his address." She said, writing down the address and handing it to Gibbs.  
He looked at Tony, Ziva and McGee. They all stared blankly down at him, "Grab your gear," he said. They all walked out of the lab into the elevator, probably going back to the squad room. I was about to go after them.  
"No, Stevie," Abby said "you had better stay with me. Don't worry, they'll bring him back." 


	3. 03 The End?

I sat at Gibbs's desk for about 20 minutes until they came through the elevators. Gibbs and Tony holding a man with his hands cuffed behind his back.  
"That's him! That is the guy!" I said, running up to Tony. Gibbs let go of the man and stood infront of me.  
"Calm down. Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Am I sure? of course I am! He killed my best friend! Of course I know him!" I yelled in Gibbs's face.  
"DiNozzo, David, take Jasons to interrogation," Gibbs said, still looking at me.  
"On it, boss," Tony answered. He and Ziva walked away holding the man.  
"Why do you need to interrogate him? I identified him! I saw him! He killed Danni!" I screeched in his face.  
Gibbs stared at me (me: hehe, he's giving her 'the look'). The look actually scared me. He was quiet, very, very quiet. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards where Tony and Ziva had walked to. We reached a door marked 'interrogation'. Gibbs opened the door and we walked in. Tony was standing, looking into the one-way mirror (I think that's what it's called) watching Ziva yell at the man who they'd brought in. Then, Gibbs finally spoke .  
"We need more than that to arrest him. Abby is analysing the pieces found at the crime-scene."  
"Yeah, and with the look of his car, there's no way it couldn't have been him," Tony added.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"When Danni hit the windscreen, it did a lot of damage to the car, as well as her. (Well, she is dead, DiNozzo) There is almost no other way that that sort of damage could've happened. If he doesn't have a solid alibi for that night, then we can arrest him." Tony finished.  
"Ohhhhhh... I get it now" I laughed a little bit.  
Tony smiled.  
Is it just me, or does this seem to be turning to be a Tony love story?  
(Me: No way! This girls like, what? How old did I make her? About 17 or something. Tony is, like, 37. No way!)  
still seems like one...  
(Me: Shut up! Onto the story.)  
Tony and Ziva eventually got the guy, Brian Jacksons, to go to court. They found him guilty. He was put in prision for murder. I was at the trial.  
(Me: okay, I just realised, I didn't tell you her age. Well, I don't think I did. But... anyway, her age is 17, but she's 18 in a week. Hint hint)  
It had been a whole month after Danni was killed. I cried myself to sleep, and had only nightmares, not because of Abby's coffins, or because of the story of Gibbs's kids, or of the latest horror movie Tony had made me watch, or of the horrors of Ziva's hometown, but because Danni, she never left my mind... not for a second.  
It was my 18th birthday in a week... lucky me... I made it into an proper adult, unlike Danni.  
I'd been staying with the NCIS agents for a while.  
McGee showed me all about computers,  
Gibbs taught me skills on how to make a boat,  
Tony told me all about movies,  
Ziva taught me how to fire a gun,  
Ducky intrigued (Big word!) me with stories of his life,  
and Abby dressed me up like a Goth every night.  
(I left out Palmer coz, what's interesting about him?)  
On my birthday, we had a party in Gibbs's yard. Gibbs came up to me about 10 minutes into it.  
"I got you a scholarship to the police academy. You only have to go in for 2 years and then we can get you a place in NCIS. Maybe even my team, if you want to." He said.  
I knew he was only trying to be kind... but... it was hard.  
"Gibbs, thank-you so much. You and the rest of your team was there for me when no one else was. And I really thank-you for that. But... I don't think I'm police material."  
"Stevie, you know, you'll just be learning. You've seen worse sights than you ever will as an investigator. All you need, is to pass your tests at the academy. You already know how to shoot. You learnt from one of the best shooters I know. I was a sniper, Ziva was in Mossad, Tony was at Baltimore, McGee was at Yale (or something like that). You've learnt skills from the best of the best. You will do fine," he finished.  
I looked at him proudly. He really believe in me.  
"Gibbs..., you've convinced me, I will go into that academy, and I will try to get into NCIS."  
"Which you will." Tony said, coming up to me.  
I smiled. I'd only known them for a month, and they felt like my only alive family.  
The End? 


	4. 04 Lee, Langer and Keating

I woke up at 7am, ready for ,the day. I had learnt a lot at the Academy, just like Gibbs had promised me.  
So far, it had been almost 2 years... this was my last day-graduation.  
I hadn't got in touch with Gibbs or the team for ages, I'd been too busy with studying.  
I walked to the large hall, where the graduation was being helt. I walked up and sat down in the seat I was instructed to sit on. I saw one of my classmates, Lucy James. She was sitting next to me.  
"Stevie!" she screamed. "Oh, my, god! We're graduating! I can't believe it!" she shrieked.  
"Yeah, me too." I said half-heartedly. Don't get me wrong, I really wanted to see the team again..., but... well, NCIS has a lot of bad memories for me. Lucy didn't notice the change in my attitude.  
"Where do you want to go? I was kinda thinking of the FBI, or something." She said.  
"The FBI already has way too many agents." I said, sitting down next to her.  
(Me: BTW, they'll be sitting in alphabetical order, so Stevie's last name will be Jacks. NOT JACKSON! I don't think I told you her last name. I forget things. But, just incase I have told you, her last name will now be Jacks.)  
(You: I have a friend called Jack.)  
(Me: interesting, me too. Now, carrying on...)  
"Really?" she asked. "So, Miss-Know-It-All-About-Agencies, where are you going to try out?" she joked. I took her seriously.  
"I already have a place. At NCIS." She had a questioning look on her face.  
"Huh?"  
I groaned. "Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I was offered a job there, I just needed to go to The Police Academy."  
"Serious?" I nodded. "Lucky," Lucy grumbled.  
The ceremony began.  
Mrs Lyell, the principle for the Academy stood up. She gave a short speech on how proud she was that we all graduated. Then she called out names.  
"Stephanie Jacks." She said into the microphone. I stood up and made my way up to the stage. I grabbed my diploma and headed off the stage. At least it was over and done with.  
After the graduation, I went to my apartment and phoned Ziva. I hadn't called in a while. There was no answer. She must be at NCIS on a case. If she was there, then everyone else should be too. I decided to go to the NCIS headquarters. I still remembered how to get to Gibbs's squad room. I walked through security, getting a VISITOR sticker that I stuck on my chest.  
I went up the elevator. I arrived on the right floor, moving towards the squad room.  
When I got there, there was no Tony, Ziva, McGee or Gibbs.  
(You: OMG WAT HAPPENED)  
(Me: Oh, I don't know... just... stuff changed. I'm kinda going by the show in this... yeah... I like it this way J)  
I was sure the people at the desks weren't Tony or Ziva or McGee.  
The guy at Tony's desk didn't look like the guy in my memory. His hair and face were wrong... but... he could have changed.  
The other guy over at McGee's desk was the same. His hair was too brown.. and his face was different.  
I knew the girl was definitely not Ziva. The girl looked Japanese or Chinese origin. Her hair was also down and strait, but I remember Ziva usually wore her hair up and it was curly.  
By this time, they were all looking at me.  
I looked back at the first guy. "Tony?" I asked.  
He looked at me, and I immediately knew it wasn't him. "No... my name is Brett Langer. DiNozzo is agent afloat."  
I knew that term. Wait... agent afloat... TONY'S ON A BOAT!  
I looked at the other guy. "Um... I'm Daniel Keating."  
"Michelle Lee."  
"Gibbs" said a voice from behind me.  
I turned around and saw him.  
"Gibbs! I've been looking."  
He stared at me curiously, searching my eyes.  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
"Gibbs, I'm hurt. I thought you would know me anywhere. Yet again, it has been a while." He still stared at me. "2 years ago. Stephanie Jacks."  
"Stevie?" He asked."Wow, it has been a while."  
Going into Brett's POV  
"Stevie?" Gibbs asked. "Wow, it has been a while."  
They walked off, probably to get some coffee  
I stood up and made my way to Michelle.  
"What do you think?" I asked her.  
"Ex-Wife maybe?" she suggested.  
"Nah, Gibb's wouldn't be so nice to an Ex."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Too young."  
"What then?" Michelle hissed.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."  
Back To Stevie's POV  
"What happened?" I asked Gibbs, sipping my coffee. "Where's the team?"  
He put down his coffee. "You just meet them."  
I gave him a look.  
"You've almost got my stare down." Gibbs laughed.  
"I've been practising." I laughed.  
"Speaking of practise, how has the academy been? It'll be graduation soon, won't it?"  
"It was today. And stop changing the subject."  
"I missed it? You should have told me, but yet again, I do know how hard it is to study and keep a social life. Okay, the team. You remember Jenny?" I nodded. "Well, she died."  
"What? Really? How?"  
"She was shot down by 4 other guys. She managed to kill all of them. As you can imagine, we got a new director. Leon Vance. An old friend of mine. He's split up the team. Made Tony as agent afloat, sent Ziva back to Israel-where she got blown up, but don't worry, she's okay now- and McGee down to the cyber crimes unit. He just explained to me why."  
"Why? Why would he split up your team. I mean, I know they're not the best together, but they're strong, like me and Danni-"  
"shhhhhh" he said, nodding to a man with sunglasses and a news paper in front of his face.  
"Wha-" I asked but Gibbs stood up, sneaking over to the man. He pulled the newspaper out of his hands and snatched the sunny's from his face. I recognised the man.  
"LANGER!" Gibbs yelled.  
"Hey boss." Langer said, slouching casually.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I had a feeling that Gibbs already knew.  
"Making sure that you don't get hurt. We don't know this girl. For all we know, she could be a terrorist."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE?"  
"Opps..."  
"KEATING! LEE! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
The two other people from the squad room put down newspapers and come up to Gibbs with their heads down.  
"GET TO THE DAMN SQUADROOM NOW! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER. AND BRETT? I DO KNOW STEVIE, YOU DON'T NEED TO!"  
Keating and Lee shuffled off while Brett stayed, looking Gibbs in the eye before turning to me and staring in my eyes, like he was digging into my soul.


	5. 05 Welcome Aboard

**Chapter: Five**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own NCIS *sigh*.**

**Spoilers: Yes, the first eppy of Season 6 will be revealed... dunno if anything else will be...**

**Summery: Stevie and Gibbs go to talk to Director Vance**

**Recap: **

"**GET TO THE DAMN SQUADROOM NOW! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER. AND BRETT? I DO KNOW STEVIE, YOU DON'T NEED TO!"  
Keating and Lee shuffled off while Brett stayed, looking Gibbs in the eye before turning to me and staring in my eyes, like he was digging into my soul.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me soooo long to write this up!  
Check out my FanFiction Profile for the link to Quizilla, my other story writing place. It will also tell you details on all my stories and what chapter I am working on...**

**This Story is dedicated to:**

**KristenHaert13**

**Nciskid1314**

**Sarahbeara07**

**Kamikashi **

**And cheether**

_****_**Stevie's POV:  
"That guys creepy." I said.  
"Oh, don't mind him... Anyway, where was I?"  
"You were telling me about the director splitting the team up."  
"Oh, right, that." Gibbs said, taking another sip of his coffee. He leaned in, lowering his voice, "There's a mole in NCIS." He whispered.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's one of them. My new team."  
"So... that's why the new director got rid of the old team..." I said.  
"Yeah." He sipped at his coffee again. I stared at him expectantly.  
"Um... Gibbs?" I asked.  
"Hmmmm?"  
"Yeah, well, um.. I did just finish cop collage..."  
"Yes, I know." He looked at me as if I had completely forgotten the conversation we had just had.  
"Yeah, do you remember what you promised me? Last time you saw me?"  
He was quiet for a while. His eyes lit up "Oh, right. The team..."  
"Yeah,"  
"Well, I will have to talk to Vance. But I'll make sure you're on the team."  
"Thanks Gibbs."  
He nodded and guzzled down the rest of his coffee. "C-mon, let's go see the director."**

**...::::: AT THE DIRECTORS OFFICE:::::...**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO?" Gibbs yelled, flying out of his chair and into the face of Director Leon Vance. I was sitting quietly in a chair, which was directly opposite Vance, on the other side of the desk. Gibbs had once been sitting next to me. Key word being 'was'. Now, he was spitting into Director Vance's unusually calm face.**

**I have to say, Vance's face was quite comical. It wasn't like he was pulling a face, or had actually gone red from anger, it was that he was so calm. Almost as if he was saying "Yeah... this is normal. It happens all the time. You get used to it" **

**With Gibbs, I'm sure outbursts like this happened **_**all**_** the time, that I am sure of.**

**Anyway, Vance, who was still sitting in his seat, with a small toothpick between his lips, was staring into Gibbs eyes. It was almost like they were having a mental conversation...**

**Finally, without breaking eye contact, Vance removed the toothpick, and said "I mean no when I say no." Gibbs was about to interfere but Vance stopped him "I know Miss Jacks had a fantastic record, and you know her personally and have helped train her, but we don't need another Agent on this case, Gibbs."**

**Another staring contest took place before Gibbs spoke. "No, Leon. She could help. Especially with this case. It would be great to have another Agent to trust on my team. Stevie is a great Agent and has only just completed her schooling!"**

**Vance put the toothpick back into his mouth, musing his thoughts for a while, before finally looking **_**me**_** in the eye. **

"**Miss Jacks, welcome aboard."**

**YES!**

**Okay, I know, not much AT ALL**

**Actually, 469 words, but it's a sign! My favourite number is 69! So... I am stopping here in honor of that epic number.**

**If you don't get what 69 is... um... message me :D**

**But, be warned... I have a DIRTY mind (hehe)**


End file.
